The Dark Knight Rises
by Efrain Hernandez
Summary: Batman has fallen from the grace of Gotham and is losing faith in himself as he battles his personal demons. Now a new evil is breaking Gotham apart and is coming after the Batman...with a vengeance! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP NOW! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Daddy's little girl

**THE DARK KNIGHT RISES**

Fanfiction written by M. Hernandez

Based on the upcoming film "The Dark Knight Rises" by Christopher Nolan

**Chapter One: Daddy's little girl****  
><strong>

_"You've finally learned to do what is necessary."_

_"I won't kill you but I don't have to save you..."_

A cape opened like two massive wings and Batman was lifted out of the speeding train car. Ra's al Ghul saw his oncoming demise and closed his eyes. Time, color and sound had stopped. He sighed and remembered what was most precious to him.

Suddenly gravity and everything else that was less important to him returned and he finally plummeted into the base of Wayne Tower.

* * *

><p>Several days later...<p>

"Miss Tate? Right this way please." An African American woman in her late-20's opened a large oak door and allowed another woman to enter. A nameplate next to the door read LUCIOUS FOX, BUSINESS EXECUTIVE.

The African American woman sat down behind a desk which was fairly similar to the heavy doors, being that it looked just as expensive, and eyed it as it shut closed. Her own nameplate read JESSICA FOX, EXECUTIVE SECRETARY. She looked at the gentlemen who escorted the visitor to the top floor of Wayne Tower and thanked them for their help. The gentlemen, Wayne Enterprise employed Security Guards, smiled back and returned to their posts. The African American woman understood their purpose and that after the recent events she knew it was expected. Never before had anyone tried to attack the tower using the water system that sprawled below it. Luckily neither she nor her own father were anywhere near the building when the terrorist attack happened.

She bit the tip of a pen she was holding and remembered the event. She waited for her father to return home that night as she watched the disaster unfold on television. But when her father had not returned home she immediately began to worry. Dangerous thoughts entered her head and she tried to combat it by blowing up her father's cell phone with calls. Had he not arrived home soon after she would've nearly called the police. Then she realized the police had their own problems that night. Her father never gave her a straight answer as to where he had been that evening. She wondered about Bruce Wayne's birthday dinner and then about his return to the lab at Wayne tower. It all seemed confusing to her so she let the trust in her father take over. Yet something she couldn't help but stare at the large closed oak doors.

Inside the room an aging man leaned against his massive work desk to shake the hand of the woman that was entering. He smiled warmly and began reading a folder with her name on the front tab: MIRANDA TATE.

"Please sit. I hope you didn't mind the inconvenience of getting inside the Tower. Recent events have hindered a lot of accessibility like using the front door for instance." Lucious's humor did not take the woman off guard. She chuckled softly as she sat down on a leather chair directly in front of Lucious. She gently caressed the leather arm and the brass tacks that held the chair together.

"But of course ever since Mr. Wayne's re-acquisition of his father's company he has been hard pressed to make sure this tower is still running tight. So thank the Wayne bravado for you being here this morning." Lucious glanced over her file. "I'm impressed that you've managed to make it this far, Miss Tate. I don't need to see your resume to see a person of fine work ethic." Lucious beamed at her. "If Mister Wayne thinks you're a fine fit for our team here at Wayne Enterprises then so do I. Welcome aboard Miss Tate."

Her large, shiny, brown eyes looked at him kindly. Behind Lucious was an enormous window overlooking Gotham City and a bright sky yet his announcement made him shine brilliantly. She thanked him with a gleaming smile and deep ruby lips. Her deep and full brown hair gently brushed over neck whenever she moved her head. On her lap the woman held a white envelope on her lap. Lucious also noticed a peculiar blue flower pinned onto her lapel.

"But before we can accept you as a Board Member we'll need your help first in our Public Philanthropic Initative. It's a sub-division of PR but I wouldn't worry about them interfering too much. A little experience down there can mean a lot up here. Is that going to be OK with you Miss Tate?"

"Yes, of course," the woman replied.

Lucious was surprised by the slight accent in her voice. He couldn't place exactly what the accent was.

"Fantastic! Y'know my own daughter works just outside this door. You've met her," Lucious motioned towards the entrance. "Having one of your own just a few feet away is a luxury not even the richest men can afford. I know it may seem like a drag to some daughters but I get the feeling we work out alright."

The woman caught Lucious staring into the large doors as if he was observing his own daughter.

"Sometimes I find myself thinking that she's not _Daddy's little girl_ any longer but that's how life goes. Things must change."

"It is a very special thing to keep your own daughter close to your heart," the woman spoke with sophistication. "My own father treated me like the prize of the world and to this day I've continued to follow in his footsteps."

"Oh, your father works in the trade?"

The woman shook her head. "He is also a philanthropist…of a different sort."

"Wonderful to hear that, maybe Mister Wayne can meet him one day."

"He already has," the woman's voice became thin. "Which brings me to this…"

The woman handed Lucious the white envelope.

"What's this?"

"A request for several days out of the country."

Lucious appeared amused. "Normally you show some diligence before requesting any special consideration-"

"My father died only a few nights ago. I wish to see him receive a proper burial. I know I've barely stepped foot onto this building-"

"It's alright Miss Tate. Take the week off."

"Thank you Mister Fox. When I return I will be more than confident that we can get straight to work on your initiative."

"Now that's the spirit this company needs. I won't hold you back from your travels so you can be dismissed. I only wish we had more time to discuss some arrangements with your employment."

"I plan to stay until my job is done, I won't go anywhere," answered the woman.

"Ah! Ambition."

"My father's vision…actually," she corrected. The woman stood up, shook his hand and started her way towards the door.

"Before you leave, could you quickly explain to me what your definition of our initiative is? What would be your vision?" Lucious listened carefully to the words that came next.

The woman looked back at him. Her ruby lips smiled and her eyes shined as she replied back "To reach into Gotham City and make the wrong right again, to change the lives of the citizens of Gotham City by showing them a new future…to let them give birth to a new age in Justice. Everyone will feel our touch. No one will be overlooked. Those who have fallen will rise. It's what my father would have wanted."

Lucious smiled again. "Like I said...I wouldn't have picked anyone else for the job. See you in a week Miss Tate."

"Thank you Mister Fox and goodbye." The woman closed the door behind her. On her way out she stopped by Jessica desk and handed her the blue flower that was pinned onto her lapel.

"Oh?" Jessica admired the flower and smiled thankfully.

"It's a Himalayan Blue Poppy of the Genus Meconopsis; a beautiful work of art. It's an interesting fact to note that even under the harshest winters, the worst of stress, and the darkest of times…the flower continues to survive. Out of the entire flora this is my personal…beloved." She dropped the flower into a small glass bowl that was already filled with carnations. "Not many have seen it in their lifetimes…and now they can."

She looked up to thank her again but the woman was already gone. Then came a DING and out from the executive elevator and Bruce Wayne himself walked out and towards his office, followed by several board members. Bruce's office was located conveniently across Lucious's. Bruce walked up to Jessica and smiled. She smiled back with much more glimmer in her eyes than necessary, remembering the intimate moment they had shared days prior over a lesson of golf.

"Good afternoon Mister Wayne!" She said in her best morning-pepped-up voice.

"Good afternoon J-" Bruce stopped himself as he approached the blue flower on her desk.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica's eyes traced his line of sight to the flower.

The board members behind him watched quietly. Bruce nodded.

"Send memos, Jess. I'd like to congregate with the other members on what to do with the monorail."

"Right away Mister Wayne."

Bruce left her desk but the image of the blue flower grew into a forest of ideas. Ra's' voice echoed within his thoughts. Perhaps he hadn't done what was necessary, he wondered. Perhaps he missed something...someone. In his mind he remembered his mentor; a friend from long ago. The memory became a relapse into an abyss of dialogue. However the friendly voice was no longer warm like Henri's but ferocious and ominous like a demon and it frightened him.

_We have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure..._

* * *

><p>To be continued! Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you're enjoying it and that it's as much fun to read as it was to write. This was originally a one-shot but I've considered turning this into my personal take of the upcoming film. I'm excited about Nolan's return to helm the epic conclusion, you're excited, why not celebrate another great Bat-entry into the mythology by reading up on fan-fiction! Support Batman fan-fiction by viewing other great stories.<p>

By the way if you really dug this entry then PLEASE-OH-PLEASE leave back a review. I want to know what you thought. Did it send shivers down your spine? Did it make you yawn and pass out of boredom? Send over any questions, comments and even suggestions! I'll take 'em all. The more reviews I have means the more incentive I have to write another chapter. Until the next entry folks! -EH_  
><em>


	2. Gotham's Hero

**Chapter Two: Gotham's Hero**

The Batman had just collided with a concrete pillar after losing Jonathan Crane in the garage complex. The pain he was enduring was intensifying but he pushed it back relentlessly. He listened to the fading tire screeches of Crane's getaway van as it raced downwards in a spiraling exit. Immediately Batman stood up firmly and walked over to the concrete ledge at the top of the garage exit and knew what to do. He placed one foot at a time on top of the edge and waited for the precise time. The screeches became loud, then quiet and then loud again as it neared the final exit. Then he descended.

Batman slipped Crane's hood off and tossed it aside, giving him a stern, hard look into his eyes. Jonathan Crane was unmoved. He was arrested and sat down between the goons he apprehended and his "Bat-Fanatics," armed civilians who were inspired by the one true legend; Wannabe vigilantes…with guns.

"Don't let me catch you out here again," Batman warned one of them wearing a hockey pad. He turned and left without another word.

"What gives you the right? What the difference between you and me?" One of costumed vigilantes whined as Batman boarded the Tumbler.

"I'm not wearing hockey pads," Batman answered back before being swallowed whole in the cockpit of the Tumbler. With a loud roar the Tumbler left them behind, arrested and waiting for the Gotham Police.

Jonathan Crane cocked his head to the side and watched the vigilante who had his chin lowered shamefully and frustrated.

The costumed vigilante looked at him uneasily. "What do you want?"

Jonathan smiled charmingly. "A hero."

The costumed vigilante spat at him and turned the other way.

"You've always wanted a chance to become one, to rid Gotham of evil. I know someone who can offer you that chance."

The costumed vigilante began listening.

* * *

><p><em>Batman has no limits. <em>

Bruce sat in his executive office and pondered about his previous adventures. He remembered talking to his butler and closest friend Alfred earlier that morning about his encounter with Scarecrow and the copycats. He was beginning to wonder if "The Batman" was a just image for the people of Gotham. He was a costumed image; an icon. Jonathan Crane, donning his hooded Scarecrow mask, was already one feared throughout the streets of Gotham. What he unnerved him the most was when, not if, other icons would rise.

He leaned across his desk called for Lucious on the intercom.

"Mr. Fox," Bruce began with a strained voice, "could you get me Rouge File."

"Right away Mr. Away…are you catching a cold?" Lucious asked curiously.

Bruce felt the stitches on his body swell. "No, I'm just not up to par this morning. Thank you Lucious."

Bruce took out a pen and began jotting down notes:

_-Crane caught with new supply of Fear Compound. _

_-Russian and Italian mobs partnering with Crane._

_-Crane's compound still in mass production? _

_-Blue Poppy, original source. How is he getting it?_

Bruce tightened his grip on the pen and felt an un-welcomed flutter in the pit of his stomach. He remembered the same blue flower that was floating in the glassware on Jessica's desk and immediately hurried towards his door. Bruce swung opened his double-doors but was instantly cut off by Miranda Tate's sudden appearance. She had her hand ready to knock while another was holding on to the file that he requested.

"Good morning, Ms. Tate. You… startled me." Bruce glanced across the room to see if the blue flower was still on Jessica's desk. To his disbelief it wasn't.

"Surprises are my specialty. I believe this is for you?" Miranda handed the file over to Bruce who grabbed a hold of it immediately.

"Ms. Tate, you're still relatively new there. I hope you don't make this a habit. The surprises I can deal with but this is highly sensitive material. I'd prefer of Mr. Fox hand delivered this to me…only." Bruce admired Miranda's ruby lips and her gleaming eyes which were already decorated with mesmerizing color. She was dressed perfectly in an attractive suit.

"You're _the_ Bruce Wayne. You look out for the better interest of Gotham, I am sure I can look out for yours."

Bruce felt funny around her. He smiled and mouthed a "thank you" before zipping off towards Lucious's office.

Miranda watched him leave and slightly touched her lips. She knew he had been looking at her.

Inside Lucious's office Bruce began explaining the contents of the file to him. He stood over Lucious's shoulder as they both took note of the file's contents. Lucious was worried but Bruce held his expression still. He pointed at a photograph of Jonathan Crane's mug-shot.

"Jonathan Crane," Bruce began before moving on to the next page, "Victor Zsasz…" Bruce stopped at the final page and held his breath. The photograph had a red "X" on it.

"-Ra's Al Ghul," Lucious finally concluded for him. "Deceased."

"These are villains of Gotham and I'm afraid Batman's presence will push for more in the coming future."

"A Rouge Gallery," Lucious exclaimed.

"You've got a way with words Mr. Fox. I'm going to have to infiltrate the Narrows, that's where most of the escaped inmates are. Those are the individuals who are most likely to become Gotham's agitators. The only problem is that I won't be able to do it all by being Batman. I need to put more hours into this than what Batman's offering me."

Lucious pondered for a moment. "If you're trying to stop anymore Gothamites from becoming iconic characters then you're going to have to work double time."

"I don't think I can parade around Gotham in my Louis Vuitton two piece suit," Bruce smirked.

"No but you can do it without ever having to leave the office."

"What are you proposing? That I get a sidekick?" Bruce laughed at the idea.

"How about your own Public Philanthropic Initiative. You set that up over the summer with the intent of investigating and target problems in the poorer districts of Gotham. Well now here's your chance to _investigate _and _target_ those problems."

"It's perfect. We'll use PR to hide behind, gather the intel during the day and let Batman take care of the night."

"You're going to need a representative though, someone who knows enough about the program to run it without stepping on your toes."

"Got anyone in mind?"

Lucious beamed at him.

Bruce's face melted into a frown. "You've got to be joking on this one, the new girl?"

"She's perfect," Lucious replied.

"She's too new," Bruce argued back.

"Bruce, she's perfect. She's just an Associate right now but if you bump her up to Co-Program Director she'll do her job…even better."

Bruce turned away from Lucious to look out of a window. Gotham's view was better in Lucious's office than at his. Lucious had the view facing the Gotham harbors. Bruce had the view of the narrows.

He sighed. "Miranda Tate it is then."

* * *

><p>To be continued...again! Once again thank you guys for the awesome comments (DJ fresh beatz I'm sorry you were getting bored but I can promise that more action will come!) and keep with me! This story is a huge mixture between MysteryRomance/Action! I'm incorporating a lot of material into this story so keep an eye out for little teasers here and there. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Want another Chapter? REVIEW! Thanks! -EH


	3. The Narrows Part One

**Chapter Three: The Narrows Part One**

Any chance to see The Batman in person was proof enough to believe in him. Whenever he visited the Narrows he made sure his presence was known. The Tumbler would always demolish any debris that stood in its way as it roared through the streets of the Narrows. Boxes, trashcans and shopping carts were all incinerated as the massive tank of a machine plowed through it. From a distance the inhabitants who lived in the abandoned complexes and crumbling structures of Gotham's poorer districts could hear the oncoming echoes of the massive engine. Then it would quickly whip by with a thunderous crackle, at this point The Batman had shifted gears, and in a blink of an eye it would vanish into the shadows just as fast as it had arrived. Those who peered out of their windows in an attempt to catch the machine's taillights or even, the bright, hazy blast of fire that jetted the hero even further, brightening the Narrows like sunlight, could only make it to see paper and trash spiraling out of control as if a sudden gust of wind had whipped through. All of them were left behind as they craned their necks out into the night, watching the streetlights for any sign of The Batman's return. The Tumbler was gone, the sound was gone and eventually the last sheet of newspaper drifted down onto the ground. After a long while there was still no sign of The Batman and they retreated back into their homes remorsefully. The Batman had become an urban legend once more.

"_I'm surprised you're still mobile over there_," Lucius's voice crackled over the Tumbler's radio.

"It's getting difficult to move deeper into the Narrows, Lucius," Batman's voice replied back with a growl.

"_I can imagine Mr. Wayne. From the map I'm looking at the street you're on only gets even thinner. It's hardly an alley. We're trying to protect these people not run them over._ "

"I'm not going to be able to use the Tumbler forever. I need a better way to navigate the…smaller streets."

"_I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. I've been working with the Tumbler's technology, dusting off the old folder, and I found some blueprints on a "Quick-Transport-Ejection-Pod" or the Q-TEP as the men in uniformed call it. A separate vehicle used to get you out of a pickle…and fast_."

The Batman shook in his seat as the Tumbler smashed into and was now dragging an abandoned car.

"Look into it, Lucius. I'm getting closer to the coordinates Miranda gave us." Batman looked out of the window at the frightened homeless people outside. He was nearing a popular intersection in the Narrows. One look at the Tumbler and they all had already broken into a run towards the shadows. "This is a hotspot. A lot of families live here. Broken families."

"_If Ms. Tate is correct about this location then we would be able to save hundreds of lives."_

"Or stop several dozen from taking them. This is also a perfect breeding ground for Gotham's worst, a perfect point of origin for anyone looking to strike up a name for themselves."

The Tumbler stopped moving and soon the engine died. The Batman ascended from inside the Tumbler and used his grappling hook to rocket himself up towards a rooftop. Several homeless men cowered in awe as they watched him glide upwards like a bat.

"_Be stealthy Mr. Wayne. Don't forget to use your presence as an advantage. Let them fear the mystery about you, not become inspired by a show. The last thing we need are costumed villains_."

"That's what we're here to stop, Lucius; Icons."

The Batman was now free running across the rooftops of the Narrows. He emerged from the steamy curtains of the vents below and slipped several times on wet shingles. Each time The Batman used his fall to descend and land on another rooftop entirely. Then he continued on his trek to find the coordinates that Miranda Tate had given him earlier that day. Miranda wasted no time in listing the hottest areas in the Narrows to have the highest population of Arkham inmates still running free. Mental cases in an environment of no law and order, as Batman had put it, was a perfect place for future entries to the Rouge Gallery.

After scouting the rooftops beneath a clouded night Batman finally used a skylight as an entry into a particular corner loft. He dropped silently onto the floor and scanned the environment as fast as he could.

"_Where are you_?"

"I've used our research on Crane and the information Miranda gave us to lead us to an intersection. Crane hid here after his escape from Arkham…"

Batman found several wooden crates in the back corner of the room that were all draped over with sheets. He slid the sheets off and pulled a plank of wood off of the crate. There he found stuffed bears and rabbits.

"_Crane made more?"_

"No, but he's been receiving the ingredients to make more." Batman squeezed the stuffed animals as he felt the small packages inside them. "Someone else has been working with Ra's and Crane. Someone who knew how the deal went. Another pawn maybe."

Batman suddenly turned to look at the door.

"_Bruce, I hear someone_!"

"So do I. Going into stealth mode." Batman slowly stepped backwards and allowed the shadows to swallow him whole.

"_And here I thought you weren't listening to me_," Lucius chuckled.

Through the door Batman heard a couple of gargled voices make a loud commotion as they walked towards the room. They sounded as if they were rustling through boxes and turning furniture over. The loud crashing stopped and the voices ceased talking.

"I bet nobody else thought to check Crane's place," a thin tattered looking man stormed into the room and waved his crow bar around.

His partner, another malnourished looking man slowly crept in after him.

"But how do you know they actually got Crane, he could be back!" His partner whimpered after him. He looked scared and timid.

"It's all over the news, there's no way the Scarecrow would come back after a run in with the Batman. You check over in his desk and I'll check near his bed. It's here, I can smell it."

"I don't think I can take any more. This stuff makes me sick." The scared man's whining were left ignored.

"If I had a run in with the Batman, I'd give him a couple of good licks just to show not everyone in the Narrows is afraid of him." The man swung his crowbar around wildly before sticking it into one of the wooden crates. The man gave it a hard tug and pulled several planks out. A waterfall of straw and stuffed animals suddenly came out. "Bingo."

The scared looking man turned to him. "What's that over there?"

"An end to our suffering, friend. We found the biggest load in Gotham!" The man with the crowbar dropped his tool and began tossing the stuffed animals into a large sack. "Grab a bag and fill er' up!"

The sad looking man began to do so but much more enthusiastically. The angrier one rose back up and noticed two large metal kegs in the farther reaches of the crate. There was a strange insignia written on it from a different language but the man's widening smile showed him understanding something else.

"Beer!" He cried. He grabbed his crowbar and gave the keg a large whack. Suddenly he was covered in a wet spray that shot out from the keg loud and fast. A hissing steam filled the room and when it stopped it was replaced with the man's painful shrieks.

"I can't see! My eyes are burning!" The man fell back onto his knees as his hands covered his eyes. The liquid that covered his face was greenish and bubbling. The scared man dropped his bag and backed away from his partner, not knowing what to do.

Batman saw everything and pulled out a gas-gun type of tool from his utility belt.

"These men are addicted to Crane's drugs. I'm going to use your antidote spray."

"_Where'd you get that? It's still a prototype_!" Lucius groaned.

"Let's hope it works the first time then." Batman stepped out of the shadows and snuck into the steamy cloud that filled the room. Through the steam Batman's eyes glowed like a creature's own during a bad photograph.

The scared man wandered around wildly and uncertain of the exit. He backed away too far and found himself knocking into the The Batman who was already a step ahead. Batman wrapped his arm around his neck and placed the gas-gun near his face.

"No! Get away!" The man shrieked. He tried prying Batman's arm away.

"This might feel uncomfortable but you'll manage," Batman growled before pulling the trigger. A small white spray shot at his face and entered his flaring nostrils. The man collapsed with a gasp and immediately began having convulsions. The antidote was taking effect. Batman reloaded the gas-gun and began looking for the other intruder.

"Lucius…" Batman began.

"_Do you hear that_?" Lucius asked slowly.

"I can't find the other one." Batman's voice became hushed as he heard the floor creak behind him. Batman turned around just as he became nose to nose with the other man. The man's bloodshot eyes glared at him furiously. He wasn't the homeless junkie he observed before. He was different now. Batman quickly shot at him with his gas-gun but it had no effect. The man wiped the antidote off of his face and proceeded towards Batman. The man lunged at the hero with open hands and wrapped them around his neck. He snarled and barked as they both collapsed onto the wooden crates. Batman was pinned down by a weight he didn't know existed. The man's muscles, still thin and small, were pulsing and stretching to its tiniest capacity. Whatever strength he had tapped into he used to its fullest.

"Die Batman!" The man's voice sounded as if he was possessed with a monster.

Batman grunted as he tried to pry him off but it was futile. The man pressed his fingers harder into his cowl and pushed him against the floor. The two struggled to gain the advantage as Batman reached for anything near his hands. Batman resisted and the man continued to choke the air out of him. There was nothing to use and no way to escape the immense weight of his lanky attacker. Their bodies were one silhouette against the window's backdrop of Gotham and her moon. Batman's knees began to buckle and together they slowly began to descend towards the floor as Batman began to lose his strength.

"_Bruce? Bruce_…" Lucius's voice drifted off into a muffled whisper and everything slowly turned black.


	4. At the Arabic Cafe

**Chapter Four: At the Arabic Cafe**

Batman grunted as he tried to pry him off but it was futile. The man pressed his fingers harder into his cowl and pushed him against the floor. The two struggled to gain the advantage as Batman reached for anything near his hands. Batman resisted and the man continued to choke the air out of him. There was nothing to use and no way to escape the immense weight of his lanky attacker. Their bodies were one silhouette against the window's backdrop of Gotham and her moon. Batman's knees began to buckle and together they slowly began to descend towards the floor as Batman began to lose his strength.

"_Bruce? Bruce_…" Lucius's voice drifted off into a muffled whisper and everything slowly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>

"Ms. Tate, Ms. Tate! Miranda!" Bruce ran after Miranda Tate and tugged at her sleeve. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just outside Wayne Tower. Crowds of walking suits passed by around them as they went along with their business.

She turned around curiously and smiled. "Mr. Wayne, what are you doing down here with the rest of the world?"

"I do visit the common man every so often, Ms. Tate." Bruce felt his pulse quicken. "You left before I had a chance to discuss something with you. Do you have a minute?"

"I have an hour…lunch Mr. Wayne."

"Well then how about a bite with me? I promise it won't take long." Bruce looked at her with insisting eyes.

Miranda looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll take you someplace and we can talk there."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. "I already had a nice café in mind, where'd you-"

"This way Mr. Wayne." Miranda was already on her way down the sidewalk. Bruce shooed away the limbo that was secretly idling behind them and followed her.

Miranda led Bruce to a small café several blocks away from Gotham's finer eating districts and Bruce was beginning to stick out like a sore thumb. Some of the looks he received from the surrounding Gothamites were of astonishment, while others weren't so complimentary. The café had a foreign atmosphere and smelled of different spices and herbs. Silk curtains hung from the ceilings and draped the walls and windows already decorated vibrantly. The entire café had an earthy tone to it, adorned with more earthy embellishments. Bruce's nose wrinkled at the thick smell of coffee. The entire café lit up as soon as Miranda entered the café and eyed Bruce cautiously who shuffled behind her,

"They know you well here," Bruce exclaimed.

Miranda was busy talking to a waitress in a foreign language. She noticed his uneasiness, even for an Elite, and immediately took his hand. She guided him to a small table in the corner and sat down.

"Were you just speaking Arabic?" Bruce had obviously not studied her resume well enough.

Miranda clasped her hands together and smiled proudly at herself for taking him out of his comfort zone. "Now Mr. Wayne, what do you have to talk about?"

Bruce felt no introduction was necessarily. "Miranda you've had enough time to get used to how we run our ship at Wayne Enterprises and while you already begun to settle down…I believe that I can already see potential in you. I'd like you to accept a job offer as Co-Program Director of our Public Philanthropic Initiative. You are skilled and well beyond your years to start off as just an Associate."

"Oh my…can you do that?" Miranda's voice broke with excitement.

"I _am_ the Bruce Wayne. It may sound like to you right now but I'm positive you'll feel right at home. Do you accept?"

Miranda locked eyes with him as if she wanted to peel away the surface layer just to know what the offer was really about. In reality she already knew. Miranda smiled and nodded. "I accept."

"I'm glad. Here's your first assignment: I need you to find me hotspots in the Narrows that are being affected heavily by the escapees of Arkham. Where are there the most reports of "unique" activity? I believe we can focus our initiative there."

Bruce and Miranda received their first cups of coffee and a meal. Miranda stirred her cup gently without looking up at Bruce. She finally took a sip and bit her bottom lip as she began.

"Did you know that true Philanthropy originates from the goal to help humanity achieve the fullest self-development, of body, mind and spirit? It's not enough to write checks or even to send help. Philanthropy succeeds where charity fails. It's beyond average comprehension. It takes vision and passion."

"I…did not know that." Bruce took a sip from his own coffee and cleared his throat from the bitterness.

"I'll send you a report later today on the exact coordinates as I've already done research in a previous project with another…firm. You're going to need to pay special attention to the central and lower districts of the Narrows. It's hard for people there."

"I had a feeling you've been looking into this. Coffee's good too." Bruce noticed a hooded beggar outside on the street corner. The beggar turned to look at him through the window and lifted his hood, revealing a tall man with uniquely trimmed beard and demonic eyes. Bruce's heart stopped.

"Henri…" Bruce whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Miranda asked carefully.

"Nothing," the beggar had vanished. "Tell me more about your history with this project. I think it'll sound great when you make your presentation with the board."

Miranda's eye beamed. "You'll let me talk to the board?"

"If this plan succeeds, which I'm sure it will, there will be great rewards for everyone…including the Narrows."

Miranda became ecstatic and immediately began a long conversation about Wayne Enterprise's new direction in Philanthropy. Bruce was half listening however. His mind was also busy digging up the past hoping that no one else had beaten him to it. In his mind's eye he imagined himself pulling Henri Ducard's coffin from a hole in the ground, opening it with great disdain and finding no corpse inside.

* * *

><p>To be continued? You're damn right it will be...as long as you keep on reviewing! How did it go? Interested you say? Want to read more you say? Only your reviews will tell! There's so much more planned. I do apologize about the LONG delay. This semester has been hectic. More to come! Thanks for reading everyone!<p> 


End file.
